Algo mudou
by Nic.Quinn
Summary: O cavaleiro de cisne descobre que possui sentimentos por outro cavaleiro.
1. Chapter 1

Hyoga abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era de manhã,os raios de sol já adentravam em seu quarto. Olhou pela janela e viu que estava um belo dia ensolarado e resmungou:

- Sonhei com ele de novo.

Sonhava que olhava fixamente para aquele par de olhos verdes, tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda e tocava seu rosto, um rosto pálido e inocente. Fitava aquela boca vermelha, que era irresistível. Hyoga aproximava seus lábios indo ao encontro dos lábios do outro, mas quando iam se tocar, um clarão acontecia e Hyoga se acordava.

Hyoga tomou banho e desceu para tomar café da manhã, na mansão Kido tudo estava calmo. Seiya estava passando muito tempo com Miho no orfanato e Shiryu ainda estava na China, infelizmente Shun viajou com Ikki sem rumo, estes apenas avisaram que em dois meses estavam de volta. Hyoga se entristeceu com a viagem repentina, sentia a falta de Shun.

O russo já estava cansado da rotina, sentia falta dos amigos e principalmente de Shun. Teve a ideia de viajar, ia passar algum tempo em sua terra natal. Resolveu ir avisar para Saori.

Foi até o escritório dela e bateu na porta.

''Pode entrar'' - Respondeu Saori.

''Saori vim te avisar que vou viajar para a Rússia''

''Quanto tempo pretende passar lá?'' -respondeu Saori em um tom de curiosidade.

''Pretendo passar algumas semanas, não vou demorar muito'' - Hyoga respondeu com um sorriso.

''Tudo bem Hyoga, boa viajem'' - Respondeu entusiasmada.

Hyoga foi para o quarto, começou a arrumar suas malas. Então se deitou, iria partir pela manhã bem cedo. Ele se deitou e começou a pensar em Shun, sentia sua falta, mas seria bom passar um tem sozinho, longe do Japão, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O loiro não sabia como começou a se apaixonar por Shun, sempre foram bons amigos desde a infância, Shun já se sacrificou várias para manter o cisne a salvo e Hyoga seria eternamente grato por o tempo os seus sentimento foram se modificando em relação ao amigo. Se iniciou com a amizade e agora floresceu para um forte amor e desejo. Hyoga não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimentos. Adormeceu com seus pensamentos.

_(Continua)_

Notas Finais

Estou feliz com esse capítulo, saiu exatamente como eu desejava. Em breve postarei o próximo capítulo .Não se esqueçam de comentar isso estimula meu trabalho.

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II **

Depois de uma longa viajem Hyoga chegou à Rússia, foi direto para sua antiga cabana, se deitou exausto e adormeceu. Hyoga acordou avoado, não tinha noção de quanto tempo dormiu. Três horas? Cinco horas? O loiro não se importava, o tempo na Sibéria realmente se passava devagar. Na manhã seguinte se levantou cedo e foi ao vilarejo, reencontrou antigos conhecidos, todos comentavam que Hyoga estava mais forte e tinha amadurecido, o loiro ficou contente ao ouvir tais elogios.

Hyoga não era muito seguro em relação à sua aparência, mas já percebera alguns olhares femininos para sua figura. Porém isso não era importante, ele só almejava conquistar uma pessoa em todo o mundo, esse alguém era Shun.

Os dias na Sibéria se passaram arrastados, Hyoga ia visitar o túmulo de seu mestre e visitava sua mãe, fazia orações e voltava a sua à sua cabana, algumas vezes ia para o vilarejo, porém ficava por lá pouco tempo. Ao todo se sentia sozinho, não do modo que tinha desejado, sentia um vazio interior, como se estivesse incompleto. Passando alguns dias resolveu voltar ao Japão, antes de partir foi ao vilarejo se despedir das pessoas de lá e no fim da tarde estava pronto para partir.

Passou o voo inteiro quieto e pensativo. Ao chegar no aeroporto, constatou que no Japão estava com um clima agradável, pegou um taxi e foi direto para a mansão. Chegando lá observou alguém no jardim, estava encostado em uma velha árvore fumando um cigarro, ao chegar mais perto reconheceu aquela silhueta e percebeu que era Ikki. Então Hyoga se deu conta que se Ikki estava na mansão isso significava que Shun também estaria lá.

Hyoga nunca foi próximo de Ikki, o cavaleiro de fênix era muito rude e gostava de irritar o cisne o chamando de pato, cubo de gelo, marreco e outros apelidos infames. Contudo o russo resolveu ir falar com ele, queria saber sobre Shun.

Se aproximou de Ikki e disse num tom entusiasmado :

''Ikki''

O outro olhou para Hyoga e com um olhar caloroso disse:

''Hyoga, rapaz, vejo que chegou mais cedo de viajem'' – Disse Ikki simpático.

O russo olhou para Ikki e concordou com a cabeça. Afim de mudar de assunto, perguntou à Ikki :

''Vejo que você e Shun também decidiram voltar mais cedo de viajem'' – Falou Hyoga com um meio sorriso.

''Shun queria voltar logo e eu tive que voltar ao Japão, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver''

Antes que Hyoga pudesse responder Ikki se pronunciou :

''Porém em breve volto à viajar, conheci uma garota na Espanha, ela se chama Valentina''

Disse Ikki em um tom malicioso e continuou :

''Combinamos de se ver de novo. Talvez eu e ela podemos ter algo sério''

''Espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês'' – Respondeu Hyoga sorrindo.

Por fim Ikki respondeu, dando um último trago no cigarro antes de jogar fora :

''Shun e os outros saíram, apenas Saori e os empregados estão na mansão''

Fênix se despediu de Hyoga e subiu em sua moto preta, sem dar satisfação de onde ia, apenas saiu na moto, parecendo que não tinha rumo certo de onde ir.

Hyoga subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, pós suas malas em cima da sua cama e foi avisar a Saori que tinha voltado.

Saori estava como de costume em seu escritório, mas dessa vez a porta estava aberta. Lá estava ela, com um vestido rosa pastel e de cabelo solto. Hyoga chamou seu nome e a moça imediatamente olhou para a porta. E Abriu um sorriso.

''Hyogaaa, vejo que você voltou'' – Falou Saori com um enorme sorriso.

E a moça completou :

''Ahh que ótimo ver a mansão cheia de novo, não sei se sabe, pois bem, Shiryu e Shun também voltaram de viajem. Ikki também voltou, mas já disse que em breve deve viajar novamente''

''Eu soube Saori, encontrei Ikki no jardim e ele me contou. Você sabe à onde os outros foram?''

Saori respondeu que não sabia. Seu telefone tocou e teve que atender. Possivelmente devia ser alguma ligação importante sobre a fundação. Ele foi até seu quarto para tomar um banho e desfazer suas malas.

Era fim de tarde, mas precisamente 17:40, Hyoga resolveu que ia esperar seus amigos chegarem, mas já estava ficando impaciente com a demora. Pegou um livro para ler, assim fazendo o tempo passar. Estava na hora do jantar e nenhum sinal deles, o jantar foi bem calmo, na mesa estava apenas ele e Saori. Após o jantar o cavaleiro decidiu assistir um filme, pegou o primeiro filme que encontrou na estante e foi assistir. O filme se passara em um ritmo lento, fazendo Hyoga ficar entediado e acabou cochilando. Hyoga acordou e olhou o relógio perto do sofá, este marcava 22:30, Hyoga percebeu que os amigos não haviam voltado, se deixou levar pelo cansaço e foi dormir.

Era de amanhã, o cisne se acordou ouvindo uns passos no corredor, abriu a porta do seu quarto e viu Shiryu, de calças e com um roupão verde. Shiryu ao ver o amigo, tratou logo de o cumprimentar. Tiveram uma conversa bem rápida de como foi a viajem dos dois e Shiryu foi tomar um banho, avisou que logo estaria descendo pra tomar seu café da manhã. Hyoga desceu e encontrou Seiya arrumado e do seu lado estava Shun ainda de pijama, igual a Hyoga.

Shun estava bocejando e ainda não tinha percebido a presença de Hyoga. O loiro chegou próximo dos dois e falou :

''Ai estão vocês, achei que não iam voltar para casa'' – Soltou uma gargalhada.

Os dois logos se viraram e viram a figura do cisne, Seiya parou oque estava fazendo e cumprimentou o amigo e disse :

''Seu cisne sumido, estávamos sentindo sua falta''

Hyoga soltou um sorriso tímido para o amigo. Agora foi a vez de Shun cumprimentar o amigo, Hyoga esperava um aperto de mão forte como o de Seiya, mas se surpreendeu com a atitude do amigo este lhe deu um forte abraço e falou quase sussurrando em seu ouvido.

''Que bom que você está de volta Oga''

Hyoga sentiu um calor em seu peito, não tinha palavras para descrever como aquilo era bom, ver Shun de novo, senti-lo perto de si, sentindo seu calor. Hyoga esperou muito tempo para sentir aquilo de novo.

O dia foi seguindo com os quatros amigos contando sobre as suas viagens, menos Seiya este saiu, depois do almoço, foi para o orfanato. Shiryu contou sobre Shunrei e como estava o Mestre Ancião, já Shun se divertia ao contar sobre todos os países europeus que foi e sobre as garotas que Ikki galanteava. Hyoga constantemente olhava para Shun, este sem Hyoga perceber retribuía os olhares, sendo que as vezes seus olhares até se cruzavam, mas logo tratavam de disfarçar.

De tarde Seiya voltou para a mansão, chamando os amigos para o cinema. Todos aceitaram o convite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **

Como combinado, os quatros amigos foram ao cinema. Seiya foi o caminho todo contando sobre ele e Miho, dizia que em breve ia pedir a moça em namoro. Shiryu permanecia calado, Shun estava escutando o amigo e ao mesmo tempo encorajava o amigo. Hyoga estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Chegaram no cinema e trataram logo de escolher, Seiya queria um filme de comedia e Shun optou por um de romance. Acabaram escolhendo um filme de aventura.

Hyoga sentou na ponta e Shun se sentou próximo ao cisne, Shun olhou para o cavaleiro e disse :

''Estou feliz que estamos nós quatros aqui, faz tempo que não sairmos juntos'' - E soltou um sorriso doce para Hyoga.

Hyoga concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Hyoga gostava quando Shun sorria, o garoto era muito doce, ainda mais quando sorria daquela forma, fazia Hyoga se iluminar de felicidade.

Terminada a sessão, Shiryu chamou os amigos para irem à praia. Antigamente quando podiam descansar, antes de surgirem batalhas os amigos tinham o costume de ir para a praia, era perto da mansão e um lugar bem calmo. Durante a noite de lá se podia ver várias estrelas e constelações.

Os quatros amigos se sentaram na areia e ficaram apreciando a brisa que vinha do mar. Aquela sensação era confortante e trazia uma sensação de paz para eles, Shun então sentando perto de Hyoga e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. E disse :

''O céu está muito iluminado hoje, é tão agradável isso.''

Hyoga apenas respondeu :

''Sim, Shun''

Hyoga não era de falar muito, só sentia à vontade para desabafar com Shun, mas nem tudo conseguia falar com o amigo, e o amor que sentia por ele, era um desses assuntos.

Hyoga estava feliz por está ali com seus amigos. Estava feliz por está perto de Shun, sentindo seu calor e sentindo o cabelo macio de seu amigo na sua pele. Hyoga não queria falar nada apenas queria sentir aquele momento.

Na manhã seguinte Hyoga acordou com Tatsumi batendo em sua porta. Hyoga abriu e este apenas falou:

''A senhorita Saori deseja falar com você'' E saiu.

Hyoga não tinha ideia de qual assunto Saori queria falar com ele. Tomou banho, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, e foi tomar café da manhã. Chegando na mesa, Shiryu estava lendo jornal e desejou bom dia ao amigo.

Enquanto Hyoga colocava café em sua xícara perguntou ao amigo :

''Onde está os outros?''

Shiryu respondeu :

''Seiya ainda está dormindo e Shun saiu com Ikki''

Hyoga terminou de comer e foi até o escritório de Saori, bateu na porta e não teve resposta. Algo estranho pois sempre Saori respondia. Então atrás de Hyoga passou uma das empregadas da casa e disse :

''A senhorita, saiu, parece que houve uma reunião de última hora na fundação e ela teve que ir''

Hyoga agradeceu a mulher e foi para a sala, ficou assistindo televisão até a hora do almoço. Almoçaram ele, Shiryu e Seiya.

De tarde Saori chegou em casa, E foi até o quarto de Hyoga. Bateu na porta e logo ele respondeu. Pode entrar.

Saori entrou no quarto e viu o rapaz com uma expressão diferente era se como Hyoga estivesse sufocado com alguma coisa. Hyoga ao ver que era a moça logo falou :

''Saori hoje mais cedo Tatsumi me avisou que a senhorita queria falar comigo, fui até seu escritório mas me avisaram que você tinha ido à fundação.''

''Tudo bem Hyoga, aconteceu um imprevisto e tive que ir lá às presas, só pude voltar agora.''

''Então Saori, qual o assunto?''

Saori vendo a expressão preocupada do cavaleiro explicou logo do que se tratava.

''Hyoga queria lhe lembrar sobre sua matricula na universidade, você fez a prova há alguns meses e não te vi indo se matricular, melhor se apressar pode perder sua vaga''

Hyoga se aliviou ao ver o assunto não era algo sério, e agradeceu Saori mentalmente por o ter lembrando, pois ele com tudo isso que passava e ainda com sua viajem tinha esquecido de se matricular. Saori falou então:

''Era isso que eu queria te lembrar Hyoga, acho que você acabou ficando preocupado achando que era algo muito sério'' – Sorriu para ele e continuou :

''Hyoga, sei que não somos muito íntimos e nem trocamos segredos, mas quero que saiba que pode contar e confiar em mim e me contar se algo estiver preocupando você. Vou estar aqui para te escutar'' – Ela sorriu para o cavaleiro com uma expressão calma e quase angelical.

De fato Hyoga não era íntimo de Saori, nunca se imaginou contando confidencias para ela, mas algo em Saori inspirava confiança e compreensão. Parecia uma oportunidade muito boa, para Hyoga pedir conselhos e desabafar. Então embaixo tom disse para a moça :

''Saori preciso desabafar sobre algo com você, pode ser uma conversa um pouco longa''

Saori concordou com a cabeça e disse:

''Pode falar Hyoga, estou aqui para te escutar''

O russo respirou fundo e pensou em pedir conselhos para ela, se devia ou não se declarar para o seu amado, mas não ia revelar que a pessoa que ele amava era Shun, então finalmente falou :

''Saori, estou apaixonado e não sei se sou correspondido, não sei oque devo fazer''

Saori respirou fundo e soube que a conversa realmente seria longa, sabia que o cavaleiro de cisne era alguém muito calado, e não era de expressar seus sentimentos, então falou :

''Mas você realmente possui certeza que não é correspondido?''

''Sim.'' – Disse Hyoga curto e seco.

''Então oque você tem de fazer é se declarar. Você diz que tem certeza, mas nunca se sabe talvez você não tenha percebido ou essa pessoa possui um modo diferente de demonstrar seus sentimentos'' – Disse ela com convicção.

''Mas ai está o problema Saori, tenho medo de se declarar e não ser correspondido e perder minha amizade com ela. E nossa amizade é algo que prezo demais'' – Disse Hyoga inseguro.

''Hyoga francamente, se sua amizade com essa pessoa realmente é verdadeira, não vai ser por causa disso que vai acabar e outra quem sabe ela também não compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que você, melhor se declarar logo do que guardar seus sentimentos para si, isso só vai te machucar''

Hyoga ficou estático, nunca tinha percebido isso que acabara de ouvir. Saori estava certa, não devia ficar se machucando. Afinal ele já sofrera demais.

''Muito obrigada Saori, você tem razão, percebi que me declarar realmente é o certo a se fazer''

Saori sorri e falou :

''Hyoga estou aqui torcendo e rezando por você, tudo vai dar certo''

Terminado o assunto. Hyoga foi ajudar Saori com uns arquivos. A moça era muito jovem mas já tinha muitas responsabilidades. Hyoga se sensibilizou e se ofereceu para ajudar.

-x-

Durante a noite o loiro estava em sua cama pensando em como se declarar para Shun e quais palavras iria usar para expressar tais emoções que sentia pelo outro. Já se decidira que ia se declarar para o outro quando chegasse da universidade, amanhã ele tinha que ir até lá fazer sua matricula, não queria perder mais tempo, resolveu que o quanto antes se declarasse para o outro seria melhor. Hyoga ia se declara para o outro à noite, mas Shun foi deixar Ikki no aeroporto, Ikki já estava partindo novamente.

Hyoga acordou de bom humor, tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul, esta contrastava com o azul do olho dele. Desceu e comeu algo bem rápido, não queria se atrasar.

Sua ida à universidade, foi bem mais longa que esperava. Fez sua matricula conversou com o reitor e foi convidado para conhecer o campus. Chegando em casa 11 horas, perto da hora de almoçar. Assim que entrou viu Shun no jardim sentando em um banco. Hyoga viu aquele cena e viu como o amigo era lindo, tão lindo que podia deixar alguém hipnotizado com tal beleza. Hyoga foi até o banco e se sentou.

Shun observou amigo e disse:

''Oi Oga'' – Shun soltou um sorriso doce e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga.

Hyoga, estava contente por ver o amigo, estava feliz por ver aquele sorriso e aqueles lábios, tinha uma vontade enorme de beija-los e por fim amava quando Shun o chamava de ''Oga''. Shun sempre foi tão sempre carinhoso com ele.

Hyoga quase sem coragem falou :

''Shun preciso te contar algo muito sério, algo que pode mudar muita coisa''

Shun olhou sério para Hyoga e disse :

''Fale por favor, assim me deixa preocupado''

Hyoga tímido e quase sem coragem falou :

''Sabe Shun, sempre fomos bons amigos desde que erámos crianças, permanecemos amigos mesmo com todas aquelas batalhas e agora percebo que você é mais que um amigo pra mim, Shun eu te amo, tentei negar esse meu sentimento à mim mesmo, tentei esquecer, mas não consigo. Só consigo pensar em ti e o quanto eu gosto de você, sei que não sou correspondido, mas não posso evitar de te querer. Me desculpe Shun, mas eu te amo, só consigo pensar em você, te amo tanto que chega à doer. – Disse Hyoga, com os olhos marejados, o cisne tinha um misto de desespero e alivio por conseguir falar tudo que sentia.

Shun olhava para o amigo inexpressivo. Então Hyoga viu diante dos seus olhos Shun, se aproximar cada vez mais até chegar diante da sua boca e Shun falou :

''Hyoga, eu te amo, até que enfim pude te dizer''- Shun disse isso com a sua boca próxima dos lábios de Hyoga. Então o beijou-o.

Os lábios de Shun eram quentes e macios. Era um beijo bem inocente mas carregado de amor e desejo. Permaneceram assim um bom tempo. Então Hyoga passou seu braço pelos ombros de Shun e o abraçou-o. Shun disse baixinho para Hyoga :

''Estou tão feliz por estarmos aqui desse jeito que até não tenho palavras para descrever como é bom.''

Os dois rapazes estavam felizes e satisfeitos por finalmente revelarem seus sentimentos que sentiam mutualmente um pelo outro, mas por muito tempo permaneceu oculto.

-x-

Do alto da sacada de seu quarto, Saori observou toda a cena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV **

Saori após ver toda aquela cena, resolveu que precisava ter uma conversa com Hyoga.

-x-

Durante a noite, apos o jantar Shun foi para o quarto de Hyoga, os dois rapazes trocaram carinhos. Estavam se beijando, até que ouviram uma batida na porta. Shun ficou nervoso, se alguém entrasse no quarto e visse aquela cena iria perceber que os dois rapazes tinham um romance, então apenas escutaram a voz de Seiya, este que falou :

''Hyoga, Saori quer falar com você, pediu que fosse ao escritório dela'' E saiu.

O loiro estranhou, oque Saori desejara falar com ele naquela hora? Se virou para Shun e falou :

''Vou ter que ir lá falar com Saori, pode ser algo importante''

Shun concordou com a cabeça e antes que o loiro se levantasse o abraçou por trás e disse ao seu ouvido :

''Não demore, vou ficar aqui te esperando'' - E se formou um sorriso em seus lábios.

Hyoga saiu e foi até Saori. Chegando lá ela estava na varanda de seu escritório olhando para a lua. A deusa falou calmamente :

''Entre''

Hyoga foi até a porta da varanda e antes que pudesse dizer algo, Saori falou :

''Sabe Hyoga, sempre suspeitei mas só hoje de amanhã pude constatar''

Hyoga ficou estático, perdeu até as forças nas pernas, não acreditava que Saori tinha descoberto e agora tudo podia estar perdido, o russo só conseguiu responder :

''Sa-Saori do que você está falando?'' - Se fingiu de desentendido.

''Hyoga por favor não se faça de besta, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, não consigo entender por qual razão me escondeu que gostava de Shun'' - Falou Saori magoada.

Hyoga não entendia a atitude da moça, então falou :

''Vejo que descobriu que gosto de Shun. Saori não lhe contei por medo que você não aprovasse meus sentimentos por Shun, me desculpe''

''Hyoga claro que eu iria te apoiar, tudo que quero ver é meus cavaleiros felizes. O amor é uma força da natureza, não importa se é entre um homem e uma mulher ou entre dois homens, apoio totalmente o relacionamento de vocês''

Hyoga suspirou aliviado, via agora com mais precisão como Saori era uma boa alma.

''Saori, obrigado pelo apoio, não sei nem como agradecer''

''Não precisa agradecer, sabe, sempre notei que vocês se gostavam, era totalmente nítido para mim o sentimento entre vocês, quando você me contou que estava apaixonado, sabia que era por Shun e eu também sabia que o motivo de Shun voltar mais cedo de viajem era você. Mas preferi me fazer de desentendida'' – Saori riu.

Depois de terminar a conversa com Saori, Hyoga voltou para seu quarto e foi contar para Shun a novidade.

Shun de principio ficou envergonhado mas depois viu que Saori os apoiava e se tranquilizou.

Passaram a noite conversando e trocando caricias. Shun passava a mão nos cabelos dourados de Hyoga e o cisne tocava o rosto de seu amado até adormecerem. Shun dormiu ali mesmo no quarto de Hyoga.

Hyoga acordou e percebeu que Shun não estava lá e viu na cabeceira da cama um bilhete deixado pelo rapaz, no bilhete dizia :

''Hyoga acordei cedo para treinar''

Hyoga desceu e encontrou Shun na cozinha bebendo água, todo suado por causa do treino, o rapaz estava com uma camiseta branca estava transparente por conta do suor de Shun, estava marcando o abdômen sarado de Shun.

Era uma cena sexy, pensou Hyoga, então deu sorriso malicioso para Shun. Andrômeda percebendo a cena, ficou corado com vergonha e desejou bom dia à Hyoga.

Durante a tarde Hyoga foi para seu quarto e pensou sobre seu relacionamento com Shun, sabia que uma hora ou outra, seus amigos iam saber. Tinha noção que Seiya e Shiryu não eram preconceituosos, sendo que estes já até elogiaram certo casal do santuário. Mas o problema seria Ikki, fênix sempre foi protetor demais com seu irmão e Ikki nunca se deu muito bem com o russo. Se Ikki descobrisse sobre ele e Shun, poderia acontecer uma tragédia.

Ouviu uma batida em sua porta, era Shun.

Shun entrou no quarto de Hyoga e viu o loiro preocupado.

''Tudo bem?'' – Perguntou para Shun

Hyoga tentou disfarçar, mas Andrômeda percebeu que algo preocupava o loiro.

Então insistiu que Hyoga falasse. Hyoga finalmente desabafou :

''Shun, estou preocupado com oque Ikki pode achar de nós dois, ele sempre foi muito protetor com você e também nunca foi muito com a minha cara, tenho medo que ele não aprove''

Shun ouviu seu amado, e sorriu. Hyoga não entendeu a reação dele, parecia até que não se preocupava com Ikki. Shun percebendo a reação de Hyoga, logo falou :

''Hyoga, não se preocupe com Ikki, ele jamais tentaria algo contra você e outra, ele sempre soube que eu gostava de você''

Hyoga não entendeu bem oque ele acabara de ouvir.

''Como assim Ikki sabia?''

''Eu e Ikki somos muitos ligados, ele já tinha notado que eu gostava de alguém, um dia eu tive coragem de contar para ele que esse alguém era você, claro que fiquei com medo da reação do meu irmão, mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava, ele foi bastante compreensivo e me apoiou, até me encorajava para me declarar, mas você sabe como sou tímido'' – Falou Shun sorrindo.

Hyoga quase não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar. Abraçou Shun com força e pensou que agora o universo conspirava à favor deles dois.

Hyoga beijou Shun, ficaram se beijando até que se deitaram na cama e Shun começou a beijar o pescoço de Hyoga.

Hyoga queria mais, desejava o corpo de Shun, tirou a blusa dele e começou a passar a mão em suas costas e com a outra mão segurou na nuca de Shun. Hyoga começou a beijar o pescoço de Shun, este soltava gemidos abafados até que Hyoga percebeu que Shun estava excitado, Shun tentava esconder mas Hyoga encostava cada vez mais seu corpo ao do outro, até que o loiro tirou sua blusa e Andrômeda passou sua mão pelo abdômen sarada do russo. Aquela sensação excitava igualmente os dois. Até que não resistiram mais e se entregaram um ao outro.

Se renderam a paixão e ao desejo que existia neles. Sabiam que tudo ia ficar bem pois tinham um ao outro e se amavam verdadeiramente, não importava quais obstáculos iriam enfrentar.

Era um começo de um longo e verdadeiro amor.

Notas Finais:

Aí está o capítulo final da fic. Espero que gostem.

Queria agradecer pelos comentários e avisar que em breve postarei uma nova fic sobre Saint Seiya e desta vez os cavaleiros de ouro apareceram.

Até a próxima, beijos.


End file.
